Best Days Of Your Life
by PreppyLove31
Summary: Kagome gave it everything she got but it still wasn't enough. Finally being able to move on, she finds a way to let go of the past to try and look forward for the future. 3 xD
1. Chapter 1

BEST DAYS OF YOUR LIFE.

ONE SHOT YO!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY! ALL COPYRIGHTS TO THE OWNERS!

Kagome smiled as she brewed coffee for the early morning. She sighed happily as she glanced at the clock hanging up at the wall. It was one of the few times she was so excited to actually wake up early. It was 5:30am.

"Today's the day." She smiled as she took a sip of her freshly brewed coffee. It' s been 3 years that she was with the man she loved.

She prepared breakfast, prepared a tray and made her way to her room or as kagome would love to say, 'their room'

She slowly entered the room, laid down the tray next to the bed and opened the curtains.

As she did she heard a loud groan. "Wh…..What time is it?" the man stretched his arms and opened his eyes to see a excited kagome on top of him.

He slowly smiled and whispered, "Morning Beautiful."

Kagome giggled and flipped her hair back as it kept falling forward. Her hand slowly made its way to her lovers face. "Morning, Handsome."

He attempted to kiss her but she interrupted by throwing her hands on his lips and laughed, "EEWW! No."

"Come on!" her lover flipped her over and laughed, "Just one kiss! After all it is my birthday!"

kagome screamed and laughed as she attempted to shove her lover off her but failed. "No…Inuyasha! No Exceptions on that point."

Inuyasha growled as she succeeded escaping his grip. "Fine..You win." The half demon teased. "This time."

Inuyasha exited the bathroom and made his way to the room to find kagome on his bed with a breakfast tray. "Happy Birthday."

Inuyasha shook his head and smiled, "You didn't have to."

"UHuh…." Kagome whispered as Inuyasha lay next to her. Her hand laid firmly on his cheek, "I want to." She lightly whispered.

Inuyasha smiled as his thoughts drifted off just by starring at her talk and laugh. He loved those moments. He couldn't believe the memories he's made with her.

Kagome stopped and eyed Inuyasha, "Hey…..Why are you looking at me like that?"

Inuyasha jumped as he realized he was starring too much. He chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing. Thank You."

Kagome smiled and leaned in and kissed him, "You're Very Welcome."

Kagome waved at Inuyasha as he pulled out of their driveway, making his way to work. She held her hands together and exhaled deeply. "I'll Totally Make this day Worth it." With much confident she made her way in the house.

Kagome glanced at the clock and smiled, it was 9:30am. She heard the door bell ring and immediately smiled. She opened the door and immediately she closed her ears when she heard screams of excitement.

"Kagome!" a certain demon slayer squealed happily.

Kagome sighed hopelessly, "Sango." She glanced at the girl next to sango and shook her head. "Rin."

The girls jumped happily while making their way in. Sango twirled kagome around and shook her head.

"What!" kagome tilted her head worried with the looks they were giving her.

"I must say kagome. you've done it this time. Your so hot, I might even convert." Sango teased.

"HEY!" Kagome hugged her best friends and made their way to the kitchen. The girls sat at the counter eyeing the busy kagome.

"SOOOOO….spill it….what's the plan?" Rin blurted anxiously.

Kagome mixed the cookie dough nervously facing the girls. "I don't know. What do you think we should do?"

Sango and Rin looked at each other then eyed kagome, "SHOPPING SPREE!"

Kagome laughed then nodded. "Alright, Alright. We'll go at 12pm, okay? I need to finish baking and of course get ready!" the girls smiled and nodded in agreement.

The next 2-3 hours or so they all laughed, gossiping about the latest news and catching up.

Kagome got out of the car with her mini golden yellow sundress. Her hair was down while her bangs were pinned back. Her flower High heels complimented her look. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

Sango wore her usual Mini Black Skirt with her Business Top compliment with her black stilettos. She was headed to work then remembered what day it was so she decided to excuse her self. The demon slayer was one of the top state attorney's in the country.

Rin wore her black long silky jeans with her Red off should top that was complimented with her Black Minolos and a Fur Jacket. Rin was employed as the Editor in chief of one of the most desired magazines.

Kagome shook her head and smiled, admiring how far they all came. They all headed in and immediately they were shopping for what Inuyasha would want.

An Hour later the girls sat down at the next available seats they saw in the mall. Kagome inhaled nervously, "A Rolex? System? Exotic Pet? Jewelry?..."

"Woah…slow down Kagome. We'll figure it…" Sango attempted to calm the nervous Kagome but failed when she jumped in.

Kagome stood, turned and smiled happily as if she got the most brillian idea in the world. "I know….A CAR!"

Sango and Rin looked at each other confused then eyed the happy Kagome.

Kagome twirled happily and sighed. "Well, Come On!"

Before the girls could mutter another word, Kagome already bolted to the nearest Car dealer. Sango screamed, grabbed Rin's hand and followed their excited Kagome.

"Man..….This Girl Is…" Sango stopped when she bumped in Kagome who froze.

"Kagome, What's wrong?" Rin tapped on Kagome's shoulder as she turned around quickly.

Kagome's eyes met her two best friends who went eye wide as their eyes wandered in the back of Kagome in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Best Days Of Your Life.

One Shot.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY! ALL COPYRIGHTS TO THE OWNERS! THANK YOU! NO FLAMERS!

Chapter Two.

Kagome threw her hands on her best friends mouth to shut them up as they were about to scream. Sango attempted to remove Kagome's hand when her eyes met Kagome's, who was eyeing the ground, attempting to hide her tears but failed.

'_Oh….kagome…after all you've been through..'_ Sango slowly removed a hurt Kagome's hand from her mouth and embraced her. Rin joined after she did the same

The girls got in the car as Kagome slowly took her time. She didn't want to believe it.

_**FLASH BACK.**_

Kagome ran happily to the Car Dealership. She looked around and sighed, "Now I know it's somewhere over here." She giggled as she finally got to the door.

She stopped and sighed, "Come on Kagome, It's for Him….. After All Inu…" She smiled as she made her way out but her body immediately froze.

Her eyes were kept at the entrance door as she saw a smiling Inuyasha lifting a girl up, twirling her around then bringing his lips to meet hers.

Inuyasha and the girl walked to a car and Kagome saw how happy he was. He eyed her then kissed her cheek, "Thank You. You've Made My Day."

The woman smiled and held his hand, "Anything For you. I Love You."

Inuyasha smiled and embraced the woman, "I Love You Too."

Kagome's eyes were immediately brought to tears as confusion hit her. However, she was brought back to reality when she heard Sango's voice.

_**END FLASHBACK.**_

Kagome finally made it home. She sat on the leather sofa as her eyes were kept on the floor. She heard her best friends yelling and complaining and wanted to tell them to stop but she lowered her heard even more when memories of them flooded her mind.

The two girls stopped when she heard Kagome sobbing. "H…How C-could H-h-he?"

Rin sighed, looking away as she didn't know what to say. They both sat next to her, side by side as their hands were kept on Kagome's shoulder; attempting to comfort her.

Kagome slowly raised her head. "But the worst part is…There was no sign that he was unhappy…N-n-none at all." Kagome sobbed and sobbed.

Rin eyed the clock and saw that it was exactly 4. "What time does he get off?"

"5. If that's even true." Kagome kept trying to pull herself together but couldn't.

Kagome felt her best friends leave; this time, she let them do whatever they want. About 30 minutes later, Kagome felt hands on her arm.

She slowly lifted her head and saw Rin and Sango gently smiling, "Come On, We're Leaving."

Before Kagome could resist she was already in the car. Her eyes were kept on the house as thoughts of their time together flooded her mind.

As the car attempted to back up Kagome interrupted, "Stop."

Sango and Rin slightly turned with worry that their friend might want to give him another chance. "I-is there something wrong?" Rin asked with a hint of worry.

Kagome smiled with appreciation. She was glad that at least she had the two most important people to her there, helping her and being there for her whenever she needed them.

Kagome then shook her head, "Just a sec." she slowly got out the car and made her way to the door; stopping outside. Her hands traced the foundation.

She removed her pendant and lightly kissed it before slowly laying it on the floor. With as much strength that's left in her, Kagome turned and made her way to the car.

Never looking back.

_**1 YEAR LATER.**_

Kagome twirled and smiled. She jumped and giggled when her two best friends joined her.

"Hey! We're Back…Sorry the line to that New Perfume was killer but. …we got it!" Rin squeaked happily.

Kagome giggled as they walked down the street and were eyed by different guys that winked at them.

They recently moved back to the neighborhood where she and the half demon lived. However, they lived down the block. Kagome wanted at least some space between them; she was glad to finally move on.

"Sooooooo…Weeee…are going to shopping for Kareoke Night! Wanna Come?" Sango laughed while dragging her words.

Kagome shook her head then chuckled, "Sorry Guys." She slowly brought up a bag and showed them. "Already Shopped for an Outfit when you guys were getting that perfume."

Sango and Rin gasped then stuck their tongue out, teasing kagome. "Fine! We'll be back! Bye." Kagome smiled and waved, "Bye."

Hours later and kagome was in her room getting ready. She glanced at the clock; seeing that it was 5:00pm.

"KAGOME! LETS GO!" Rin yelled.

Kagome rushed and seeing one last glance at herself she smiled then rushed downstairs.

Rin's mouth dropped 20 stories when she saw kagome.

Kagome stopped and smiled with her heals in her hand. Her Dark Raven Dress that showed her back. Her figure was full as her hair was up in a French bun with her bangs hanging at the side of her face with her red cherry lips and her silver Earrings.

The girls arrived at the classy V.I.P only Club 'SONIC.'

Everyone's eyes immediately shot straight at the girls then gasped when they all saw Kagome, they knew who she was and her history with Inuyasha. They were stunned at how beautiful she was with a hint of envy of how Inuyasha could leave someone like her.

They all finally got in and immediately Kagome turned to find that her best friends were already on the dance floor with free drinks that were paid by their partners.

Kagome shook her head and chuckled as she made her way to their reserved cubicle. Her eyes wandered as she realized she was already alone and lonely.

Kagome's eyes shot up when she saw some guys enter the room; apparently laughing, holding drinks in their hand.

"Oh…" the leader stopped when they realized they entered the wrong cubicle. "Shit…Excuse Us….We.."

Kagome chuckled, "It's Fine."

The man nodded and turned to one of his friends, who kept his gaze on Kagome. "Yo, What's with the Starring?"

"Doesn't….she look…..Familiar?" the man's friend stepped forward and sat next to Kagome, who apparently was already creeped out.

Her eyes met the guy who was sitting next to her, "Yes?"

The guy went eye wide when he recognized her voice. "K-kagome?"

Kagome eyed the guy and tilted her head, "Yeahh…"

In a split second kagome found herself in the arms of the guy. Kagome attempted to shove him off when he whispered something. "Still wanna be my woman?"

Kagome's face immediately lit up and almost in no time, she immediately threw her hands around his neck. "Koga!"

Koga chuckled and broke the embrace. He turned to his friends, "Well, you know who this is right?"

Kagome eyed Koga's friends then shook her head. Koga chuckled and rubbed his forehead. "wow, it really has been that long."

The wolf demon stood up and stood next to his friends, "Come on! This Is Shippou."

Shippou immediately ran to embrace kagome, who happily welcomed him with open arms.

"And Of course you know him….Bankotsu." kagome's eyes widened as she broke her embrace with shippou.

As she recalled in the feudel era; her and Bankotsu had something but wasn't sure if he still remembered.

Bankotsu slowly stepped forward; eye wide and shocked. "K-k-kagome. You Look…You Look beautiful."

Kagome stepped forward as they were inches away from each other. Koga coughed and told shippou that they should leave; so they did.

"You…You're Here." Kagome eyed the ground. Bakotsu brought his hand to lift her face to meet his.

"I thought you had m-married Inuyasha but then Koga told me everything." Bankotsu brought Kagome to sit down.

"N-no…I mean, I thought we were really going strong but then…he was so good at hiding his feelings….not once did I worry that he might've been seeing other women." Kagome chuckled after she finished her sentence like it was nothing.

Bankotsu slowly grabbed her hand. Kagome sighed then her eyes met with his. "I really missed you Kagome I….." he leaned in slowly.

Kagome held her breath and also leaned in, "Me too….I'm….Really…glad….." their faces were inches from each other as Bankotsu leaned in more as he was eyeing her lips.

Kagome's hands made its way around his neck as their lips finally met. Then as things were heating up Kagome broke up the kiss and slid all the way to the other side of the chair when Sango and Rin jumped in, tipsy.

"Hey! There's…like this dude…..that like told me..that like….." Sango gagged on her words and laughed.

"Oh hey Banko! You finally found Kagome." Rin blurted trying to gain her composure and save her drink.

"SShhhhhh…..Okay Kagome…this dude like told me and like said there's like an open mike tonight so you can sing!." Sango smiled happily as if she's been hit by cupid.

Kagome chuckled at her best friends then slowly stood up. "Oh really…Greeeaaaaattt" then slowly making her way towards the door.

Sango laughed and stood in her way. "oh and yeah….r u gonna spill us the juice later of how great a kisser Bankotsu is?" with that said he girls laughed and ran out onto the dance floor. Searching for more guys to buy them drinks.

Kagome chuckled nervously and turned to see Bankotsu smiling handsomely. "I would love to hear you sing."

Bankotsu walked towards her and cornered her against the wall. Kagome scoffed looking away. Bankotsu brought her face to meet his. "Please?"

Kagome smiled then shook her head. "I swore to never sing again….really."

Bankotsu sighed a bit disappointed. "That's fine. I wouldn't want to force you." Stepping back and making his way out the door he slightly turned.

"Oh, Uhhhh I forgot to tell you. Inuyasha's getting married…to her." Bankotsu took sometime with his words.

Kagome saw as Bankotsu smiled and made his way out. His words didn't sting her. She didn't care. It was the fact that she felt like Bankotsu was testing her as if she really meant what she said; moving on.

Kagome sighed and shook her thoughts away before stepping out. She smiled as she started dancing with Bankotsu, who held her waist as they danced to the Techno beat.

She laughed and twirled around then froze. "Kagome Are you okay?" Bankotsu asked worried.

Kagome eyed the other side of the dance floor to see someone she really didn't wan to meet. Bankotsu, knowing what her look meant; his eyes wandered to where Kagome's eyes were at and sighed.

Bankotsu gained his composure; not caring at all but worried for Kagome, as the person she didn't really want to see was already making their way towards them.


	3. Chapter 3

Best Days Of Your Life.

Enjoy!

YO! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY! ALL COPYRIGHTS TO THE OWNERS!

AND I DO NOT OWN THE SONG TOO PLS! ALL COPYRIGHTS TO THE ARTIST!

PLS. R&R. NO FLAMERS.

Chapter 3.

Kagome chuckled at herself trying to calm herself down. Bankotsu couldn't help but laughing. "Okay, now let me tell you…word around is she's a….one of those girls who 'known' if you know what I mean."

Kagome chuckled and shoved him, "Fine. I don't care. Let's just put on a scene alright. Like..Like….OH yeah…."

Kagome's was interrupted when Bankotsu whispered, "like we're dating….got it? He's going to be pissed!"

Kagome held her hand over her mouth trying to keep herself from laughing. "I…"

Kagome immediately threw her attention to the people before them. "HI!" her eyes rolled to the side and was like 'really kagome!'

Bankotsu cleared his throat. "Hey. Inuyasha." He turned to his partner and slightly smiled with a hint of disgust, "Kikyo."

Inuyasha smiled and shook Bankotsu's hand while his other was around Kikyo's waist. The half demons eyes shot straight to Kagome, who just smiled like they just met.

"Hi…" Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha attempted to reply when Kagome turned her attention straight to Kikyo. "Wow, so you're the famous Kikyo. I've….uh…heard a lot about …you….yeahhh."

Kagome shook her hand as Kikyo smiled. "I have a few friends." She chuckled innocently as if she didn't do anything wrong or devious.

"So…uh…Kagome…What…..are you….." Inuyasha stopped when his eyes wandered to Bankotsu's hand whose grabbed Kagome's hand and he immediately realized what that meant.

"So Inuyasha When's the wedding?" Bankotsu broke the silence, asking a awkward question to rub it in.

"I'll attend. I mean, I've got nothing better to do." Kagome knew what Bankotsu was doing and joined in.

Inuyasha chuckled "Well….I….Soon. But I guess you guys are doing great."

Kagome chuckled and nodded then eyed the stage, "Oooh Wait! Can I sing a song?" she slowly turned to Bankotsu and tilted her head waiting for a reply.

Bankotsu eyed her, "Why are you asking me? Of course you can Baaabbbbeeee…." Kagome held her laugh when Bankotsu dragged his last words; he winked at her.

Inuyasha eyed them and looked away with envy. His eyes wandered to Kagome; eyeing her body. His thoughts were interrupted as his eyes widened when Kagome kissed Bankotsu passionately.

"Thanks." Kagome them turned and her eyes caught Inuyasha's. She looked away and made her way to the stage but she fidgeted when she swore she saw Inuyasha step forward as if he was going to drag her out of there.

"Well, I guess we have a volunteer. Everybody! Welcome, Ms. Kagome Higurashi!" Kagome made her way up and smiled as she saw everyone screaming their hearts out.

She held the mic and exhaled deeply. "For some of you who know me, you know what this song means to me and who its for. For one of you, this is for you. Enjoy."

The crowd went silent as the lights dimmed. In a split second, The lights shot up as she started singing.

_**Cause I'll be there in the back your mind,**_

_**From the day we met, to you making me cry,**_

_**And it's just too bad, you already had the best days,**_

Bankotsu busted out laughing when he realized who that song was for and immediately Inuyasha looked around and realized that all her best friends and friends were eyeing him with disgust.

Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha's arm as he was about to let go, "Babe. What's wrong? You know, To be honest…."

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo then at Kagome. Kikyo shook her head and scoffed, "The asshole who left her missed out." Kikyo then laughed and cheered Kagome on.

Bankotsu went eye wide as he eyed Inuyasha, who was eyeing him too. The leaer for the Band of Seven smirked and scoffed with a look that said 'you-still-havent-told-her'

_**The best days of your life,**_

_**Ain't it ashame; ashame that every time you hear my name**_

_**Brought up in a casual conversation,**_

_**You can't think, straight.**_

_**Ain't it sad, you can't forget about what we had,**_

_**Take a look at her and do you like what you see,**_

Kagome grabbed the cordless mic and walked around the stage, singing her heart out. She knew that now was her moment to let it all out.

She winked at Sango and Rin with a look that said 'It's-on-let's-do-it'

The two best friends cheered their best friend on.

Kagome's hair flew open and complimented her look. Making her look like a rock star.

_**Oh, don't you wish it was me.**_

_**I'll be there in the back of your mind.**_

_**From the day we met to the very last time.**_

_**And it's just to bad you already had the best days,**_

_**The best days of your life.**_

Kagome embraced herself while singing, she immediately eyed Inuyasha as she sang the next part.

Inuyasha muttered words that only Kagome could see. Kagome immediately smirked and walked towards the edge of the stage where the half demon stood.

_**And does she know, know about the times you used to hold me**_

_**Wrap me in your arms and how you told me,**_

_**I'll be the only one.**_

Inuyasha didn't know that he was already walking towards kagome and stood in front of her, leaving a shocked and jealous Kikyo.

Kagome kept her eyes on the half demon; she refused to blush while looking at him like how she did before.

_**Heard about, yeah someone told me once when you were out.**_

_**She went a little crazy around her mouth about me**_

_**Ain't jealousy **_

_**Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind**_

_**From the day we met to the very last night.**_

_**And it's just too bad; you've already had the best days,**_

_**The best days of your life with me**_

_**For the fairytale love**_

_**I was head over heels til you threw away us**_

_**And it's just too bad, you've already had, **_

_**The best days, the best days of your life**_

Kagome's hand caressed the half demons face as she kept on singing. She wanted to make sure he felt the way she did.

Inuyasha was totally hypnotized with her. How he missed waking up in the morning seeing her irresistible smile. The half demon brought his and gently placed it on Kagome's hand that was caressing his cheek.

"One more chance Please. I still love you." The half demon whispered for kagome to hear but didn't go unnoticed.

_**I heard you gonna get married**_

_**Live out my dreams with someone new**_

_**But I've been told that a cheater is always a cheater**_

"Pl…." Inuyasha stood wide eyed as kagome mentioned the words 'cheater'

His eyes met his ex lover, who was now smirking; breaking the moment and gained her stance she stood up and started backing up slowly; still keeping eye contact.

_**So I've got my pride and she's got you**_

_**Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind**_

_**From the day we met to you making me cry**_

_**And it's just too bad, you've already had the best days**_

_**The best days of your life, of your life.**_

_**Your gonna think of me, You're going to think off me**_

_**Ooh yeahhh,**_

_**It's a Shame, it's a sha-a-a-a-ame. **_

Kagome shook her head; highlighting the last part of the song. Inuyasha came back to reality and turned to see a furious and stunned Kikyo when she realized that Kagome and Inuyasha used to date.

Kikyo eyed kagome who scoffed and eyed her back. "It's a shame. It's a shame It's a shame. It's a shame"

Kagome finished her song then made her way the stairs and to only be greeted by her ex half demon lover.

Before he could say anything Kagome grabbed her best friends and Bankotsu then made their way to the door.

"Kagome! please!" the half demon begged.

Kagome stopped and slightly turned, "Hope the car was worth it."

Inuyasha froze as he saw Kagome walk out the door. Forgetting About what they had. Moving On and starting fresh with Bankotsu.

Inuyasha inhaled deeply and looked at Kikyo, who was already partying with other guys; he knew there was nothing he could do now. He hesitated as a thought ame to his mind.

'_the best days are really over.'_


End file.
